Dreams Come True
by Artemis Diane
Summary: In the end, Sarah accepts the gift of her dreams changing her life forever. But little dose she or Jareth know, someone else wants their dream to come true.
1. Choices

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I just decided to borrow them and cause a little havoc in the Underground. Hope that you like it. It is my first Labyrinth fan fic, so try and go easy on it.  
  
Authors Note: This is my first attempt on a Labyrinth story. I have seen the movie many times and decided that Sarah was crazy. This is how I think it should be. Any feedback would be welcome, but it will have to be through reviews because I'm restricted on e-mail. *= conversing with self Italics =thoughts "Dreams Come True"  
  
  
  
"Sarah, beware, I have been generous up until now, but I can be cruel."  
  
"Generous, what have you done that's generous?"  
  
"Everything! Everything you wanted, I have done. You wanted the child be taken, I took him. You coward before me; I was frightening. I have re- ordered time, I have turned the world upside- down and I have done it all for you. I'm exhausted from living up to your expectations of me. Isn't that generous?"  
  
"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City. For my will is as strong as yours and my kingdom."  
  
"Stop! Look Sarah, look what I'm offering. Your dreams."  
  
Sarah looked at Jareth, deep into his emotional mismatched eyes. What she saw was nothing but love and sadness. Looking deeper, she was lost in thought. She thought about what her life would be like if she was too accept what Jareth had to offer. A life with or without Jareth. What it would be like living in a world of pure fantasy and magic. Sarah had always wanted to live in a place that was magical. She had dreamed about living in a magical place where she was loved by the people there. So unlike the world she lived in now, where people used, abused, ignored, or rejected her. After a moment of thought, she looked at him, and sighed.  
  
"Jareth, if I do this, if I actually accept your gift, will you send Toby home?"  
  
"Sarah, I will move the stars for you. All you have to do is ask."  
  
"Alright, Jareth," Sarah smiled. "I'll stay here with you in the Underground."  
  
Slowly, Sarah reached out and took the crystal. As soon as she touched it, it started to glow. Then, all of a sudden, the air started to shimmer. Jareth had transported them into the throne room. The goblins have all gone down into the city. Toby was sitting on Jareth's throne half- asleep. Sarah ran over to him and picked him up.  
  
"Toby," she whispered.  
  
He stirred slightly, and then fell asleep. Sarah smiled and sat down on the throne. They sat there for a few minutes, as loving brother and sister. Toby moved in his sleep and Sarah kissed his forehead. Meanwhile, Jareth had been watching the siblings, who not so long ago had been at each others throats. He smiled slightly, wondering if the two that were in his throne knew how lucky they were to have each other. Love that strong could not be broken. He sighed, knowing that what he was about to do was not going to be fun. Jareth slowly walked over to Sarah. He crouched next to her and whispered softly to her.  
  
"Sarah, it's time. You have to let him go. I will send him home, just as I promised. With no memory of what happened. But, you, Sarah, have to let him go."  
  
Sarah looked at him with fear in her eyes. She had just gotten her brother back, and yet she had to lose him again. She really didn't want to lose him, but she also wanted to stay in the Underground. Sarah closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and thought. After a while she looked back at Jareth, who also seemed to be in deep thought. Jareth knew what was going through her mind. If he was going to keep her he'd have to think of something and fast. He had worked so hard to get her and now she was about to lose her again. I will NOT lose her! Noticing that she was looking at him, he finally spoke.  
  
"Sarah, I know what you're thinking. I'm going to make you a deal. I'll let you go back to Aboveground with Toby for six years. This should give you time to live the lesson you have learned here."  
  
"Oh thank you Jareth. What do I have to do in return for getting to go?'  
  
Jareth gave her a wicked grin, showing his fang-like teeth. This was going to be the fun part. "I get to be in your dreams until you come back. I might even grant you with my presence every once-in-a-while.  
  
Suddenly Sarah's eyes were set ablaze. She really didn't like the fact that Jareth could enter her dreams and life while she was Aboveground. She looked at him with fire in her eyes. He seemed a little taken back with her really sudden mood swing.  
  
"What? What did I do now?" Jareth asked innocently. (Which we all know is impossible for our beloved Goblin King.)  
  
"Nothing yet. But I swear, if you make anything in my dreams become twisted or bad I'll give you a good reason to send me back Aboveground for the rest of your life." Sarah growled softly so she wouldn't wake up Toby. Jareth just smiled and vanished.  
  
"I'll only do what you want me to, dear heart." Jareth purred in her ear. Sarah gasped and turned to meet Jareth's gorgeous mismatched eyes gazing lovingly down upon her. For just a brief moment, the world stopped for the two. Slowly, Jareth leaded in and lightly brushed his lips against hers. Sarah's eyes slowly closed, and he deepened the kiss. Sarah leaded in slightly, both of their passions mixing. Toby chose that moment to wake up. Sarah pulled away quickly and turned her attentions to Toby. Jareth silently cursed the small child. He knew it wasn't his fault he ruined a perfect moment, but Jareth was not happy about it. Sarah was thanking Toby for waking up. She really didn't want Jareth to see her blushing. She was actually surprised that she even kissed him.  
  
That was an interesting first kiss. I thought that I would be kissed by a nice guy from school or something and now I'm here kissing the evil, powerful, full-of-himself, but incredibly hot Goblin King.  
  
Sarah had no idea why she had responded to his kiss, but she did. And quiet frankly it scared her. *Oh come on, you know you liked it.* *Shut up, I did nothing of the sort.* *Oh really, then why did you accept to stay in the Underground with him?* *I don't know!* *You love him, that's why.* *No I don't!* *Not yet anyway.*  
  
"Sarah, love, it's time," he softly whispered in her ear.  
  
"Alright, we're ready. What do I have to do to get back? I don't have to say the words, do I?" she asked, hoping that she didn't.  
  
Jareth chuckled. "No, love. You accepted my gift, the game is over. Until tonight, my lady."  
  
"Until tonight, my brave knight."  
  
With a wave of his hand, Sarah and Toby were transported to Aboveground. It was just starting to chime midnight. He did re-order time. Sarah ran upstairs to see if Toby was still asleep. She walked into his room to find him asleep in his crib. Picking up Lancelot from the floor, Sarah smiled and put the bear in the crib with Toby.  
  
"He belongs to you now. Take good care of him."  
  
Sarah went into her bedroom and started to get ready for bed. She heard her dad and Karen come home from where-ever they had been. Sarah changed and sat down at her vanity. She picked up her brush and started to brush her hair. Looking into the mirror and smiled. Her reflection was joined with Jareth sitting on the edge of her bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N.-Hope you all like the first chapter. I hope to have the second on up and running very soon. Please feel free to ask any questions about it or comment on it through reviews. ON RESTRICTED E-MAIL!! 


	2. DREAMS

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Labyrinth. I just decided to use them to have some fun. Anyway, hope you like it. I would also LOVE some insight on what you all think about this.  
  
Dreams Come True Dragon Queen "Dream"  
  
He smiled at her and sat on the edge of the bed. He played with a crystal in his hand while she finished brushing her hair. She was wondering what he had planned for tonight. She was slightly wary about him being able to control her dreams, but somehow she knew he wouldn't go too far. Satisfied with her hair she put the brush down and looked back in the mirror. Jareth had disappeared. Sarah went and got into bed, turning out the light as she went. Sarah heard music playing softly in the background. It was a familiar song; a song that meant more now then it did when it was first played. It was the song from her ballroom fantasy. She sighed, shut her eyes, and listened. "There's such a sad love deep in your eyes. A kind of pale jewel, open and closed Within your eyes, I'll place the sky within your eyes. There's such a fooled heart, beating so fast. In search of new dreams, a love that will last. Within you heart, I'll place the moon within your heart."  
  
That was all she heard because she had fallen into the deepest sleep she had had in forever. With the music still playing in the background, she started to dream of love, happiness, and of magic.  
  
*~*~*Dream Sequence~*~*~*  
  
"What a beautiful garden." Sarah thought as she walked through it. There were hedges covered in every shade and color of rose you could think of. There were wild flowers of every kind, small patches of baby's breath, and sporadically placed were Dragon's Blood. Sarah walked around the garden and found a small path leading into a forest. She followed it for a while, coming to a clearing with a bench and small waterfall. She sat down on the bench and looked around her surroundings. Across the river was such a beautiful site, Sarah silently gasped as to not disturb the wonderful scene. There, across the river, were two unicorns. One, a newborn calf, was trying to stand on its wobbly legs. The other, its mother, was standing there watching it try and stand. After a few minutes she went over and helped the baby stand. The baby stood on its own and balanced by lifting its tail slightly. Overjoyed with itself it started to whinny and run about. Its mother joined in the frolic and soon they were gone into the woods.  
  
"Sarah..Sarah.."  
  
Sarah shot up from her seat and looked around. The voice seemed to come from nowhere and everywhere at the same time. No one was to be found. *That voice, it's so familiar. Where have I heard that voice before?* Sarah wondered to herself. She called out, "Who's there?" but no one answered, well no one visible.  
  
"You know very well who's here, Sarah."  
  
With a flash of glitter and light, Jareth stood in all his glory right in front of her. Sarah recoiled slightly, much to Jareth's amusement.  
  
"What's wrong, love? Did I scare you?" Hearing this, Sarah stood up defiantly. Jareth chuckled. "You really need to change from those awful Aboveground clothes. Something to match the scenery maybe," he pulled a crystal out of nowhere and tossed it to her. It hovered just inches in front of her, while Jareth had a deep thought look on him. Suddenly Jareth got an enlightened look on his face, the crystal shattered in to dust. The particles rained upon Sarah and she felt the shimmer of magic around her. She looked down at her outfit, now different than before. Replacing her T- shirt and jeans was a medieval style gown. It was a deep blue-green with a gold belt that clasped at her waist, ends trailing to her feet. Her hair was down with a braid circling around her head. She lifted her dress slightly to see leather knee-high boots. She didn't realize that Jareth was still there until he put his hands around her waist. The aura of love and comfort surrounded her and she leaded against him without him noticing, or so she thought. He laughed and pulled her closer to him. He sighed, For how long have I dreamed about this? Holding her in my arms, sitting in my paradise. "So what do you want do in your dream? I've heard that ballroom dancing is.."  
  
Sarah jumped up and crouched in front of him, eyes gleaming with excitement. "I want to play a game. Only this time I want to play by my rules, and where I want to. You may have the power, but I have the imagination."  
  
"What makes you think that I'll play by your terms? I seem to be the one controlling this dream, and the one with all the power. Who are you to order me around, little girl?" Jareth smirked at the astonished look on Sarah's face. "I was being sarcastic, dear. Calm down, I really didn't mean it. What do you want to play? .. Oh, wait, that awful Karen woman is trying to wake you up. Until later."  
  
Sarah woke up, cursing Jareth for not letting her play her game. He would have loved it.  
  
"Sarah, I'm going to the store and to the salon. I'll be gone for two or three hours, do me a favor and watch Toby while I'm gone. Sarah are you listening? SARAH!!"  
  
"I'M AWAKE!!!!!!"  
  
"Alright, well next time answer me. Good-bye."  
  
"I would answer you if you'd ever give time to," Sarah mumbled under her breath. She got up and grabbed some clothes. After a long, hot shower Sarah went down stairs. Toby was in a chair watching T.V., the floor around littered with toys. Sighing, Sarah picked them all up and put them back in the toy box in next to the side table. Going to the kitchen she tried to search out breakfast. Six years and I'm still watching Toby, living at home, and doing all the things a mother should do. Finding her favorite cereal, Sarah sat down to eat. Munching away, she began to wonder what time it was realizing that she never looked before. She flicked her wrist to see her watch, gasping at what she saw, which is more than just the time. 


	3. A New Home

Floating above her hand was a crystal ball, tinted slightly blue. Sarah stared at it in shock *this is not right and I know who exactly to ask about it*  
  
"JARETH!"  
  
"You don't have to scream Sarah I'm not hard of hearing. So what's your problem love?"  
  
Sarah whirled around to find Jareth lounging elegantly on the love seat. He had a slight smile on his face, and at that moment Sarah wanted to slap it off his face.  
  
"This!" she hissed and hurled the crystal at him. He grabbed it out of the air and stared at it in shock. After studying it for a moment he looked back at Sarah. The look on her face fought between pure anger and fear. A look not many 21 year olds can give, a look that scared the crap out of our beloved goblin king  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that? I didn't do it"  
  
"Well then who else would have? Who else would have given me powers?" her voice dripping with venomous sarcasm  
  
"Sarah, no one can give you crystal power. You have to be born with it."  
  
"How can this be possible? I am mortal! I'm not a fae, Jareth!"  
  
"For the love of the Underground woman, calm down!"  
  
"Don't tell me to calm down! I have every right to panic at the moment!"  
  
"Sarah don't defy me!"  
  
"I'll defy you whenever I feel like it!"  
  
By this time they were both screaming at each other. They stopped yelling and realized that Toby was standing there watching them fight. In his arms he gripped Lancelot. He was crying. Sarah went over to him and picked him up.  
  
"What's wrong Toby?"  
  
"I want you to stop fighting with daddy, mama." Toby replied sleepily. Sarah looked at Jareth, and he just shrugged.  
  
"Toby, Dad and Karen are not here."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Dad, Karen, Toby wake up!"  
  
Toby looked at her in a dream-like state. His eyes were glazed as if he wasn't really in this world, but as if his mind was somewhere else. Jareth stepped up.  
  
"Toby?"  
  
"Yes daddy?"  
  
"Toby what's my real name?"  
  
"Jareth"  
  
Jareth's face paled and he went into deep concentration. He started pacing the living room. Sarah just stood there holding Toby. She wondered what Jareth was thinking about.  
  
"Jareth?" he looked up  
  
"Sarah, someone has erased Toby's memory and gave him a new one. It's a very powerful and dangerous spell, It takes great power in order to do this."  
  
Sarah's eyes filled with tears. Jareth watched as liquid crystals fell in her soft porcelain cheeks. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, which was a little difficult considering she still held Toby. She buried her head in his chest and sobbed. He kissed the top of her head and whispered. "It's ok love. I'll find out who did this and make them pay."  
  
"Oh Jareth, what will happen until then? Karen will flip out when she finds out what has happened. What are we going to do with Toby? It's time I returned to the underground. I can't just leave Toby like this."  
  
" There's only one way, Toby will have to come with us to the Underground. There I can make sure you both are safe and I will also be able to study this memory spell. I may be able to find a counter spell to it, and then Toby will be back to normal. Don't worry love I'll fix everything."  
  
"What will we do about Karen and Dad? They'll notice Toby's missing" Sarah asked softly, tired from crying.  
  
"Your parents, do they, by chance, like peaches? " Jareth grinned wickedly  
  
"You're bad." She mumbled shifting Toby to a more comfortable position.  
  
"Basically, yes. You ready to go?"  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be."  
  
"Why do you sound so downcast? I thought you wanted to go?"  
  
"I just have this uneasy feeling that's all. I mean I have crystal powers, I've become Toby's mother instead of his sister, and according to Toby, I'm married to you. All this happened within the last half hour!"  
  
"And being married to me is a bad thing?" Jareth asked in a mockingly, hurt, seductive tone.  
  
"I never said it was a bad thing. I just think that all this has come quite sudden, that's all"  
  
"Hmm, well lets go. I am almost positive those pesky little goblins of mine have all but destroyed the castle. They better be glad I am in a good mood."  
  
Sarah laughed and felt the air shimmer around them. When she opened her eyes she was in the throne room of her new home.  
  
"Phase one is complete. Now it is time to finish it."  
  
"First, explain to me how the child is going to help us get Jareth's kingdom?"  
  
"For the last time! The child is Sarah's only weakness. If we have the child we can capture her. Once we have her, Jareth will be at our mercy. Then, we have him in our complete control, we will rule the underground."  
  
"Oh ok. So what was Phase two again?"  
  
"Grr, you irritating, brainless, no good, worthless, pathetic excuse for a being!"  
  
"You don't have to be so mean about it. It was just a question."  
  
"Phase two is when we capture Toby. That's where you come in. You are going to sneak into the castle and steal the child. Once you have him bring him back here. Then the real fun can begin."  
  
"But Amjoleena, the Goblin City is almost impossible to get to. That darn Labyrinth of Jareth's is a pain in the butt."  
  
"Just go Chronos!"  
  
Sarah wandered around the castle. She was really bored. Her magic lessons were over and Toby was playing with Ludo and Sir Didymus. Jareth had been gone for a while and no one knew where he had gone. Sarah sighed, " I thought living here would be more lively. I hope it's not going to be like this all the time." She walked by another mirror. The castle seemed to be full of them. Sarah looked at her reflection and sighed again. Her dress was made of pure silk. It looked as if it were made of silver moonbeams and golden sunlight all in one. The sleeves belled out at the elbows and the front was very low. Sarah heard a noise down the hallway and looked seeing nothing she turned back to the mirror and gasped. Around her neck was a beautiful diamond necklace. Behind her reflection was a very smug looking Goblin King.  
  
"Like it?"  
  
"It's gorgeous. But why did you give it to me?"  
  
"Because I knew you would like it; because it looks good on you; because I love you" He wrapped his arms around her, Sarah giggled. "I know you've been bored for the last 6 hours, so I've come to relieve that boredom. What do you want to do?"  
  
Sarah thought for a moment. This was her chance to play her game. " Does the Eschar room only let you defy gravity or can anyone do it?"  
  
"There are a few people who can do it. Why?"  
  
"Could I do it?"  
  
"Yes why?"  
  
"I want to go there"  
  
Jareth transported them there, Sarah tried to walk off but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him. "Will you answer me now?"  
  
"I want to play the game that I made up"  
  
"And what game would that be?"  
  
Sarah smiled then changed her outfit into some running shoes and a jogging outfit. She playfully hit Jareth in the arm. "Tag you're it" and she took off running  
  
Jareth stood there stunned for a moment, "so you want to play it that way," and took off after her. Sarah squealed like a little girl as she ran from Jareth. He proved true to his word, she could defy the laws of gravity. Just as he was about to catch her, she disappeared. Jareth stopped in his tracks and looked around. He spotted Sarah on a ledge below him. She smiled and turned to run only to run to slam into something solid. She looked up into blonde hair and mismatched eyes. She felt someone's arms around her.  
  
" Isn't this considered cheating my dear? That's not very fair."  
  
Sarah couldn't breath. The heat of his body surrounded her. The intensity of his eyes captured hers. She couldn't move. He could feel her heart beating rapidly against his chest. He knew his heart was beating just as fast. Without thinking he leaned down and kissed her.  
  
Sarah was surprised by his kiss but even more so by the fact that she returned it. He pressed down deepening the kiss. He knew he should stop but something in his heart just wouldn't listen. He tightened his grip around her waist, while she wrapped her arms around his neck to keep from falling to the ground. Jareth put his hands out to keep Sarah's head from hitting the wall as they fell back slightly. He had Sarah pressed against the wall even though she was returning his kiss as much as he was giving it. With cat like grace he slid his tongue into her mouth with no resistance on her part. Both parties battling for dominance, neither one winning or gaining any ground. Then, without warning, Sarah pulled back.  
  
Jareth was confused at first, why did she pull away? Then he noticed her eyes. Instead of being hazel like normal; they were a pale purple and glazed over. She whimpered and went limp. Luckily he had her pinned against the wall. One moment she was kissing Jareth and the next she was in Toby's room but now he was mostly hidden by the shadows. All she saw was his bright blood red eyes until he stepped toward her. It was then she noticed he was a vampire. He came to stand right in front of her and smiled to show his fangs. He leaned in to bite her and Sarah blocked her neck with one hand and brought her hand around.making contact with Jareth's cheek. Jareth held her while she was in a trance. When suddenly she came out of it fighting. She hit him in the cheek and started fighting.  
  
"Sarah! Sarah calm down, Sarah it's ok. Sarah stop fighting you're fine."  
  
She stopped fighting and looked at him. Tears streamed down her cheeks, she had fear in her eyes. Sarah's hands gripped his arms very tight, nails digging into his skin. He barely felt it for worry suddenly overtook him. He could only now feel a dark presence within the castle. He'd have to check on that, but first he'd tend to Sarah.  
  
"Sarah, love, what happened?"  
  
"I was in Toby's room. This tall man was chasing him. Didymus and Ludo were unconscious and there was this other man. He had the most terrible looking eyes. And.he.he.had." She couldn't finish because she had collapsed into a fit of sobs. Jareth picked her up and transported them to her room; He set her down on the bed and was off with a "Stay here."  
  
Jareth want to where Toby's room was to find it a disaster area. Ludo was awake and holding and unconscious and bloodied Didymus.  
  
"Bwother dead." Ludo moaned.  
  
"Let me see him. Hmm. it looks like a broken arm, sprained ankle and a couple of scrapes and bruises. I do believe he'll be ok. What happened?"  
  
"Attack Toby, shocked, blackness." Ludo answered. Jareth sighed; he knew that that was all he could get from the beast. He'd have to wait for Didymus to wake up. And that won't be for a while yet. He looked about the room; one of the bed curtains were torn, the table had been knocked over and the vase was broken, and books had been pulled off of the shelf. * Sarah is not going to be happy I'm going to kill this person when I get a hold of them who could have done this? Whoever did this is going to pay big time* A whimper interrupted Jareth's inner battle her turned to see Sarah leaning against the door frame, hugging herself. Tears streamed down her gray-blue eyes. Jareth was by her side in an instant offering comfort and assurance.  
  
Sarah sobbed in his arms while Jareth whispered, "It's ok" in her ear. After a while she stopped; then without warning she went through a mood swing. She pushed Jareth away and started to pace the room. The more she paced, the worse her mood got. In the shadows someone watched the scene play out. They watched Sarah pace with anger, passion for her growing with her every step. Jareth, also watching the pacing Sarah, was getting rather worried.  
  
"Sarah, darling, its ok. We'll get him back." Sarah's head snapped toward him, and his eyes widened in shock. Her eyes had once again changed color this time to a blood red.  
  
"It's ok?" she whispered, voice filled with venom. "It's ok! I've just lost my brother for the second time to heaven knows who and you think IT'S OK!!" her voice rising with each word. "Now I don't care how and I don't care who gets involved but I want my brother back NOW!"  
  
Jareth was torn between complete shock and pure admiration for the woman standing before him * She'll make the perfect Queen. * Little did either of them know the person in the shadows was thinking the same thing. *Soon Sarah, soon you'll be mine. * With that he disappeared.  
  
So, I finally got the third chapter up. It's been, what? 5 months now? I'm so sorry! (Begs on hands and knees) I want to thank my friend, Lucy Dowell, for typing this for me. I Love Ya! 


	4. The Plan Comes Into Motion

A.N.- Wow! Two chapters in one day!! Lucy would be proud! But anyway, I'm back again with more of the crazyness!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Amjoleena, Chronos, get in here now!"  
  
"Yes sire?"  
  
"I want you two to set up the next phase of the plan. Make sure that Jareth doesn't know that she's gone for a few days. We'll need time to set everything up."  
  
"Yes your majesty"  
  
"I can't wait to see the look on Jareth's face when I turn his beloved Sarah into my demonic angel. Oh Sarah, if only you knew how beautiful you are. Jareth doesn't deserve you; only I am worthy of someone as breathtaking as you. And so I will have you, just you wait and see. You will be my Queen." Evil laughter of the worst kind rang throughout the entire castle making everyone within earshot cringe with fear.  
  
*~* Later that night*~*  
  
"Sarah babe, come to bed. It's late and you need your sleep."  
  
Sarah, who sat on the edge of the bed, gave him a look that would freeze Hades. Jareth recoiled and tried to cover it by sitting up. He put his hands on his knees and stared back at her. The staring contest had begun. Minutes passed away like seconds neither contestant caring. Finally Jareth gave up, sighing he spoke.  
  
"Sarah, would you please tell me what's bothering you? I'd like to help."  
  
"Nothings wrong Jareth. I'm missing my supposed son, I'm discovering that my powers are highly different from yours, and I feel completely helpless. Nothings wrong, I feel fine!" she twisted so that she sat Indian style on the bed. "I'm tired of crying, tired of being pushed around, tired of feeling bad, and tired of being confused. My world has been turned so many times my head hurts. I'm sick of being used and abused. I just wish that for once in my life I would know what's going on and then try to fix it. I don't want to loose another loved one, not again," she rambled on like that for several minutes until Jareth spoke.  
  
"Sarah, love, calm down," Jareth sighed, reaching to comfort her, glaring at him, she slapped his hand away brutally, "Don't.touch.me."  
  
Cursing, he nursed his hand against his chest, panic flashing across his eyes. "Sarah, please darling, I just want to help," he motioned for her again.  
  
"Touch me.I dare you," she said matter-of-factly, "and we'll just see what happens to your pride." This time not only panic but also fear crossed his features.  
  
"Damnit, I've fought rabid dragons backed by werewolves that diminish in comparison to your ferocity!" Jareth cried still clutching his wounded hand.  
  
"That's it," she screamed, "Out! Go! Leave! Go spend the night with your goblin friends!" Sarah jumped up and pointed to the door. Jareth looked confused and didn't move. Sarah's eyes flashed red and Jareth jumped up and flew out the door, challenging the flash for speed records. Sarah slammed the door in a huff and went to bed.  
  
Jareth walked into the throne room, causing every goblin to stare up at him in confusion. And, as if waiting for a cue, they all burst into laughter.  
  
"So your majesty," one of the goblins chided, "deductive reasoning has led to the conclusion that Lady Sarah has kicked you out of the bedroom."  
  
"What's with the sudden intelligent streak, you usless varment?" Jareth roared, whose ego was shot down a notch, or six.  
  
"What's intwewegent mean sire?"  
  
Jareth sighed; he knew it was too good to be true. 'Intelligent' and 'goblins' just didn't mix unless there was a 'not' in-between.  
  
"Nevermind," Jareth stalked over to the throne and sat down. Lounging comfortably, he conjured a crystal. Inside his bedroom Sarah slept peacefully. She looked so beautiful. * You know, I could always sneak in there now that she's asleep. Hopefully she won't remember the fight. * Jareth smirked as he walked quietly into the bedroom. Feeling quite pleased with himself he thought he'd gotten away with it.  
  
"I don't remember ever saying you could return." Jareth froze in his tracks, torn between shock and confusion. "Why are you back, it hasn't even been an hour and you've come crawling back" Sarah stepped out of that shadows into the firelight. She was dressed in black form fitting leather pants and a black form fitting ¾ sleeve shirt. "I bet you're wondering how I saw you coming. Well, I think this ought to explain that" She snapped her fingers and the "Sarah" that was in the bed turned back to pillows under a blanket. Jareth stood there in dumbfounded silence trying to comprehend that his Sarah had tricked him.  
  
"That's not fair!" Jareth cried, finally able to speak.  
  
"Well darling, life isn't fair I'm surprised you didn't know that. I think it's your Labyrinth taught me that. I think it's time for you to learn a little lesson on fairness of the world." Sarah gave Jareth an evil grin that put his to shame. From the belt around her waist she unloosed a black leather bullwhip from her side.  
  
"Let's play a game shall we? Let's see.oh I know. How fast can Jareth run?"  
  
By this time Jareth has gone to unusually pale almost transparent color. It worsens as he hears the * click * of the lock behind him. Suddenly the fire went out and the room was full of floating lit candles.  
  
"I'm going to make this more fun for both of us, well no, just me. I've become invisible if you haven't noticed. Now it's time for the rules. I'll stay invisible while you try and catch me. Every so often I'll give you a clue where I am. Something like this." There was a * crack * of the whip and the candle in front of his face flicked out of existence. By this time Jareth was between bedwetting and near death experience, way beyond being afraid.  
  
"Let's begin shall we?"  
  
Jareth tried to use his magic to unlock the door and find Sarah, but to his shock, he found it didn't work.  
  
"Do you really think that little of me? That I wouldn't think that you would try and use your magic? This just goes to show how little men actually think ::sighs:: oh well" Another candle, this one by Jareth's left hand, was whipped out of existence. There was only one thought in Jareth's head  
  
"I'm dead."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok, I know that was evil, but I had to do that. Things will be explained in the next chapter..if I find the time to write it. Well as always REVIEW or there may not be a next chapter. If you don't review I might think that you don't like it...... 


End file.
